terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Claudius Ko'Al
"If I am to perfect the world as I see fit, then it must be done with my instruction alone." ~ Claudius to Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien in Claudius' Quest - Episode 5: Shades of Villainy. Claudius Ko'Al is the Lord of the Chlorosapiens & a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is also the star of his own mini-series called Claudius' Quest. He strives to perfect the world, but only as he sees fit. While this ambition originally painted him as a villain, he has gradually become more of a hero over time. Appearance Claudius is a humanoid alien who wears a black vest with sleeves, an ascot, a collar, & a cape. He wears black gloves (not always) & a black mask that conceals all of his face except for his eyes, in which he hides with a pair of sunglasses. His most notable feature is the flower pot he wears on his head, which has mystic properties, as well as the capability of reading minds & absorbing solar energy. He calls it the Pot of Possibilities. His plethora of weapons includes his famous Skull Staff, which contains a database of every known species in the universe. It also serves as a conduit for Claudius' magic. He also owns an enchanted bamboo staff, a talon sword, a gem-powered dragon sword, & a revolver gun. Since he's a Chlorosapien, his true form would depict him with green segmented skin, sharp teeth, slit eyes, claws, & multiple vine-like tendrils instead of a tongue. History Claudius Ko'Al was born into the royal family of the Ko'Als on planet Invidia in the year 1790. As part of the Ko'Al Dynasty, Claudius was destined to become the new king once his father, Tiberius Ko'Al would end his rule. However, Claudius denied himself this false destiny so that he could travel the universe in search of a new world to conquer. In his early adulthood, Claudius would venture through the oceans of stars to find a suitable planet for him to rule, but before he left, he knew there was something his people needed to do. Invidia was overrun by a species called the Floxxites; man-sized insects that feed on plants. They ate so much vegetation that food shortages became the norm. Claudius stepped up & shooed the Floxxites away to Invidia's moon. This is how he liberated the Chlorosapiens & the Invidians from the pest they called their enemies. Henceforth, Lord Claudius would be given the nickname "Lord Pothead", based off of the flower pot he wears on his head. In the year 1900, Claudius would enter the Milky Way Galaxy to continue his journey. It wasn't until 2015 when he would finally come to planet Earth. During his stay, he met a magical talking skull named Skullington, who became his minion. On May 25th, Claudius had snuck into Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's house, assuming it to be a rest stop. During so, he met Lord Ferronidas, & the two had a brief argument about their nicknames being identical. Claudius left, believing this to be a waste of his time. On June 14th, Claudius & Skullington went to Maryland in search for the Omnitrix, an alien superweapon that can collect DNA samples of other species & turn its user into them whenever they so choose. This is when Claudius first met Dan, but was unaware that he is the Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. Realizing that Dan was also looking for the Omnitrix, Claudius declared this as a competition. There were others who were looking for it, too. Dan teamed up with Ferronidas, with the latter going into the pool to look for it based off of a vague clue they found. Claudius appeared out of nowhere with a watch, believing it to be the Omnitrix, & gloated in front of Ferronidas, only to be told that it was just a normal watch. Claudius rage-quit & left with Skullington, wasting his time yet again. On July 9th, Claudius met the Hybrid named Stupid Mickey, a good friend of Ferronidas. On this day, Claudius would set his plan into motion. At this point in time, he was on the fourth phase of his plan, which was to find some personal henchmen. After explaining his desire to reshape the world in his image, Claudius tried to convince Mickey to ditch Ferronidas & join him instead. Mickey didn't really know what to say, since he clearly values his friendship with Ferronidas. Claudius used the Pot of Possibilities to look inside Mickey's head to see what makes Ferronidas so special to him. He then realized that Mickey could not be turned, so he left. In the meantime, Skullington got into a confrontation with Ferronidas, only to be defeated with ease. His powers were drained away after the fight, so after Claudius found him, he had to restore them over time. On August 14th, Claudius met a former member of the Dozing Dozers named Stupid Handy Mandy. Claudius had sensed a great power & traced it to where Mandy was. Claudius asked about Mandy's magical hammer & was impressed by its capabilities, with the power to make objects & people appear simply by commanding it to. It was then that Claudius realized the uncanniness of this scenario; Lord Ferronidas has Stupid Mickey for a sidekick, & now Lord Claudius has Stupid Handy Mandy for a sidekick. The two had shook hands & become friends. Six days later, Stupid Mickey's long lost brother had been revealed at Dan's house, holding the name Stupider Mickey. Claudius was hiding in the shadows while this new Mickey's identity was shown to both Ferronidas & Stupid Mickey. Claudius went upstairs to tell Dan about this & to also admit that he had misjudged him since The Hunt for the Omnitrix. But before Claudius left, he asked Dan what he was holding in his arms (a Twilight Sparkle plush) only to be given an eerie glare accompanied by a droning ambience. Claudius took his Skull Staff & left. Ten days later, Claudius & Stupid Handy Mandy would return to Dan's house, where they met Stupider Mickey & found the severed Mickey-Ears of Stupid Mickey. They ventured outside to find Mickey & give him his ears back, finding a clue from a discarded Yautja mask that was for some reason in the backyard. Knowing that Mickey was in the cornfield, Claudius told Mandy to use his magical hammer to make Mickey appear, & upon doing so, would be given his ears back. On September 7th, Dan had Lord Claudius Ko'Al, Imhotep, Birdman, Drowzon I, & Heartman hang out at his place, glad to view each other as friends & enemies. Dan went out for a nightly stroll, but left with a warning: wind up the music box pencil sharpener thingy placed on his desk to keep "something" at bay. As soon as he left the building, Heartman shouted, "LET'S PARTY!" & chaos ensued. Claudius was the only one taking things seriously here, but his order could not compete with Zerd appearing out of nowhere & using Imhotep's gun to destroy the music box pencil sharpener thingy. He also used his helmet to turn off the lights. This prompted Heartman to ask what could possibly be the thing that Dan wanted them to keep away. Claudius took his silent shoto saber to investigate the hallways, catching sight of Twilight Sparkle in her plush form sitting on a chair at the end of the hallway. What followed was a game identical to the mini-game from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with everyone but Drowzon I, Imhotep, & Heartman participating. Twilight did this to mess with their heads & teach them the drawbacks of disobedience. Heartman would go back into his shell to wait until this nightmare was over. After Imhotep got Extension Ro-Man XJ2 to help out & win the game, Dan came back & was absolutely furious to see his waifu feeling frightened (Ro-Man's jumpscared her after she did so to him). He put Zerd in the dungeon for a week as a result of this & also teleported Heartman there because he didn't like him very much. As for Claudius, Dan allowed him to sleep in the guest bed to stay for the night, since he was the only one who actually followed orders. On Thanksgiving Day, Claudius & Stupid Handy Mandy took a walk in the great outdoors, ultimately ending their journey at the house of one of Dan's aunts & uncles. There, they found a mysterious chest, which contained a toy chainsaw for Mandy & an organ of an unknown species for Claudius. After Mandy discarded his toy chainsaw, they both met the Barfing Water Can, Hydrion Barfallonyou. He claimed that the pool water there was poison (even though it wasn't) & proceeded to vomit right in front of him, which prompted the Lord of the Chlorosapiens to throw him across the yard. But Hydrion caught Claudius' attention with something else; that organ Claudius found can be traded on the Black Market for a Reptoid egg. Claudius liked what he was hearing, & Mandy suggested they would keep Hydrion as a slave, but Claudius didn't like that idea. He would instead have Mandy briefly keep him for information & nothing more. Upon leaving, Claudius teleported to the Black Market of the Monster World & got his Reptoid egg. However, upon hatching, the Reptoid wasn't fully developed & didn't live very long. On Christmas Eve, Claudius was one of many to go to Dan's house & give to Santa Maria their Christmas wishes, which were written on cards & placed in a golden box. Claudius' wish was world peace. Unfortunately, that was a request that's beyond Santa's powers. Instead, Claudius got a magic spell written on a scroll that could fully restore Skullington to his previous state. More to be added soon Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Physical: Chlorosapien strength, Chlorosapien speed, invulnerability, longevity, plant biology, skilled swordsmanship, North Star Punch (Golden Claudius form only) Special: Solar energy manipulation, superior intellect, teleportation, magic/dark magic, summoning, telekinesis, plant manipulation, necromancy, hydrokinesis, Solar Beam, Golden Claudius Transformation Weaknesses To be added Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Chlorosapiens Category:Rulers Category:Lords Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Imperial Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Form-Changers